


That Mouth of Yours

by Awriterwrites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Filth, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Rutting, Shameless Smut, Sunday Smut Series, sss, yeah that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awriterwrites/pseuds/Awriterwrites
Summary: “Did I–” Louis panted around the sexiest moan Harry thought he had ever heard (at least since the last time Louis moaned–which was about 5 minutes ago). “Did I ever tell you about that guy that I let rim me at one of Liam’s parties in college?”Something dark and furious unfurled inside Harry, making him pull away from the sweet oblivion that was Louis’ arse. “Wh–” He wiped his mouth off on the back of his hand. “What?”Louis shot a smirk over his shoulder. His hair was a mess and his face was flushed and his eyes were glazed over but he was still himself–still teasing. Still a menace beneath angelic blue eyes and a soft voice. “Just some guy. Never got his name.” He turned his head back toward the pillows, giving a slight shake of his arse in Harry’s face.Not that that wasn’t distracting or anything.A little drool slipped out of Harry’s mouth.





	That Mouth of Yours

**Author's Note:**

> So...there was this post going around where one guy is rimming another and says something to the effect of "i rimmed this guy at a party once" and his boyfriend says "omg i was rimmed at a party once" and then there was a soulmate meme and it got me thinking...AND THEN @dimpledhalo threw down the guantlet and challenged me to write it so here we are. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Special thanks to the weird dream squad for the encouragement as well as @tv-showsaddict for betaing.

“Turn over.”

His voice sounded rough and wild, like sand scraping underfoot on a sun drenched beach. 

The sight before him was an expanse of golden tan skin, a sloped back and an arse carved from heaven and the stars above. Louis arched deliciously under the weight of his hand and it should have been dirty — it was— but it was also soft, sensuous.  _ Intimate _ .

“Like this?”

Thank God Louis sounded as gone as Harry was. It would be embarrassing if he was the only one that got this lost, this out of control. 

Harry ran his hand down the line of Louis’ sweat dotted spine and choked back a deep moan. Fucking hell.  _ His skin _ . It was pure sin under his fingertips. Harry let his finger drag down, down, down until it slipped in between the full curvature of Louis’ round arse cheeks. Louis shivered and opened his legs wider.

“Baby…” The whine in Louis’ voice carried through the thick humid air around them in a breathless rush. It was wanton and full of the kind of desire that creeps into your mind and takes over your every thought--takes over your body in wave after wave of obsessive overwhelm until it’s the only thing you can think of. It’s all that matters. It’s everything.

The way Harry’s hands fit over the curve of each cheek was sheer perfection. It was like they were made for each other— Harry’s hands and Louis’ arse. Each round, soft mound fit into Harry’s big hands perfectly. 

“Harry, I swear to God—” Louis warned shoving his arse backward.

Harry loved when Louis got impatient. He lived for every fucking warning, curse word and muttered threat. It made  _ the moment _ he finally gave in all the better. 

“What?” Harry was going for innocent but it came out almost as desperate as Louis sounded. Well. Probably more desperate, but no one was keeping score. So. 

Louis blew out a frustrated breath and arched deeper, reaching back with both hands. He shoved Harry’s kneading hands away from his arse roughly, pulling himself apart. “Fucking do it already,” he demanded. 

Harry would laugh, he really would, if it weren’t for the way he could smell the heat pouring off of Louis and the way his mouth was watering to just get  _ on him _ and if it weren’t for the way that his lungs burned with the need to be closer, closer, closer. He would laugh but it was hard to remember how to when Louis’ entrance was inviting him--his mouth, specifically-- to just fucking  _ taste _ . 

The first roll of his tongue was a mutiny of taste and feeling and sensation. It brought him places--into the deep recesses of memory and emotion that made him nearly dizzy with how much he loved this boy. How much he wanted to suffocate there in the dark, wet cavern of his boyfriend’s arse. 

_ Heaven _ .

Louis reached back and pulled him in closer. Fingers in his hair, arse in his face, his cock laying thick and heavy between his legs, dripping on the 1000 thread count sheets below...Harry was in his own personal heaven. 

“Did I —” Louis panted around the sexiest moan Harry thought he had ever heard (at least since the last time Louis moaned — which was about 5 minutes ago). “Did I ever tell you about that guy that I let rim me at one of Liam’s parties in college?”

Something dark and furious unfurled inside Harry, making him pull away from the sweet oblivion that was Louis’ arse. “Wh — ” He wiped his mouth off on the back of his hand. “What?”

Louis shot a smirk over his shoulder. His hair was a mess and his face was flushed and his eyes were glazed over but he was still himself—still teasing. Still a menace beneath angelic blue eyes and a soft voice. “Just some guy. Never got his name.” He turned his head back toward the pillows, giving a slight shake of his arse in Harry’s face. 

Not that  _ that  _ wasn’t distracting or anything. 

A little drool slipped out of Harry’s mouth. 

“Huh.” Harry breathed heavy through his nose and idly reached up with his middle finger to play with Louis’ hole a little. It clenched at the sensation. Harry was mesmerized. It was wet and Harry just wanted to feel it. Just a little. He let the tip of his finger slip inside.  _ Hot _ . 

“It was really hot,” Louis murmured into the pillow, almost as if he were reading Harry’s mind. Louis rolled his hips pulling Harry’s finger in a little deeper. There was still some come and lube from earlier inside. Harry was humping the bed beneath him, almost unconsciously. He needed to come. Again. 

Harry flattened himself more fully on his belly so he could reach around Louis’ thigh and wrap his fist around Louis’ cock.  _ God _ . He could never get used to how  _ hard  _ Louis got and how  _ soft  _ his skin was, wrapped over that hardness like velvet coating steel. He could feel how wet Louis was getting. 

Was he… “Are you getting off on —?”

Louis’ answer was another one of those scorching moans that shot right through Harry. 

Harry moved in closer so he could tongue around his finger that was resting inside Louis’ arse, feeling the smooth heat encasing him like an embrace. He pushed in deeper while he started alternately sucking and licking and scraping his teeth over the sensitive skin of Louis’ arsehole. Louis whined and started fucking forward into Harry’s hand and rutting back on his face, getting himself more worked up and messy. 

Harry loved it when Louis got messy. Especially when he got messy because of something Harry was doing to him. 

“Hey!” Harry shot up, pulling his face away from Louis abruptly, still fucking his finger inside Louis idly, almost absentmindedly. Harry could feel that his face was wet and his hand was wet and his finger was wet.  _ God _ . Everything was so  _ wet _ . 

“I used to go to Liam’s parties!”

Louis looked over his shoulder, annoyed and more than a little sweaty. “What?”

Harry slapped Louis’ arse and almost forgot what he was going to say when Louis cried out and squeezed around Harry’s finger. The red handprint that Harry’s hand left behind was enough to make Harry forget any word he’d ever spoken.

“Harry!” Louis’ near shriek brought him back to attention. 

“Oh. Yeah.” He eased his finger out of Louis’ arse slowly, mourning the loss of heat and  _ Louis _ , before flopping down alongside his boyfriend. His cock was uncomfortably hard. He wrapped his hand around himself and pulled down and up in a slow lazy rhythm.

Louis sighed, exasperated, and rolled to his side, rutting up against Harry’s thigh. Harry stared down at him and remembered. “Right. I used to go to Liam’s parties.”

“I know that,  _ numbskull _ . That’s where we met.” Louis bit Harry’s shoulder. Hard. 

Harry probably shouldn’t have liked that as much as he did. 

“But I used to go to Liam’s parties.” Harry said more slowly, deliberately, urging Louis to catch on. 

“Riiiiight. We’ve established that. What are you--”

“I rimmed a guy at one of Liam’s parties once.” Harry stared into Louis’ eyes intently, willing him to remember. 

Louis’ eyes widened and he rolled on top of Harry, knocking Harry’s hand away so that he could line their cocks up and roll his hips against Harry’s. Harry nearly stopped breathing. It felt so good to have Louis on top of him like that.  _ Again _ . His body was light and compact, firm but soft at the same time. His cock wasn’t going to make it much longer.  _ Harry  _ wasn’t going to make it much longer. 

He was remembering a hot summer night and shots of something called “mind erasers” and a dark basement and then folding someone over the back of the sofa. Soft.  _ Hot _ . Wet. The taste was like nothing he’d ever had before not until…

“The couch? That hideous brown and orange plaid couch?” Louis had stopped moving. 

“We danced. It was — ”

“Love on top.”

“It was dark. There were— ”

“Blue lights.”

“Blue lights.”

“I — ” Harry couldn’t believe it. Five years ago, the year before Harry started uni where Liam and Louis attended he had gone to a party at Liam’s. Liam had lived with about a hundred (ok, maybe it was ten, but it seemed like a hundred, given how many pairs of dirty socks and underwear were strewn about) guys. It had been a blur of alcohol and dancing and cute boys and  _ damn  _ Harry couldn’t wait to go to uni. 

And then he’d met that  _ guy _ .

The one that he’d let kiss him up against the paneled wall in the basement and the one that he’d let suck him off in the darkest corner of the room, the loud music blaring,drowning out the moans and the embarrassed sound of him coming fast, way too fast. That guy was sweet and soft and had the prettiest…

_ Blue eyes. _

_ “You can make it up to me,” he had said, the softest rasp in his voice, his breath hot and sweet against Harry’s mouth. Harry’s body was all in, even if his mind was having a hard time catching up to the fact that the hottest guy at the party just had his cock in his mouth.  _

_ “Yeah, yes. Yes.” Harry embarrassed even himself sometimes.  _

_ The boy rubbed his little body all over Harry, making Harry wonder if he could really get hard again that quickly. He was only 18, but still. Yes, yes, in fact, it was possible. His cock was perking up as the boy turned in his arms and started rolling his hips backward, running Harry’s hands all over his torso, guiding them to where he wanted them. When Harry felt the other boy’s cock, hard and straining, through his tight white (yes,  _ white _ , holy fuck) jeans he lost his mind a little.  _

_ “Anything. What do you want? I’ll do anything,” Harry groaned, starting to pump his hips forward blindly against the curve of the boy’s arse.  _

_ The boy giggled and turned, kissing Harry again, his mouth coated in Harry’s come and holy crap that was so fucking hot. “Wanna see what that mouth of yours can do.” _

_ Harry’s brain short circuited and he moaned. His mouth wanted to very much see what it could do too. “Yeah. Yes. Ok.” _

_ The boy giggled again and all Harry could do was touch. He ran his hands over the boy’s tightly muscled shirt, down over his arse--his arse, oh god, his arse. _

_ “Wanna eat you out,” Harry blurted out. And, what? Harry had never in his life...what? _

_ Before the boy could regain composure, Harry was pretty sure he was shocked, but he couldn’t really tell, he was so dizzy from those mind — erasers? Why did they call them mind erasers — OH. Right.  _

_ Before Harry knew it the boy was bent over the back of the world’s ugliest couch and Harry’s mouth was on his arsehole and his tongue was straining to lick inside and he’d never done this before but  _ fuck  _ if it wasn’t the best thing  _ ever _. He could do this all night and all day. Every day.  _

“Holy shit, Lou. That was... _ you _ ?” Harry said with wonder, staring down at his boyfriend of two years. “How did we not remember?”

“You were really drunk.” Louis’ smirked, biting at Harry’s bottom lip playfully.

“Me?” Harry grabbed fistfuls of arse again. Louis’ hips stuttered and he picked up the pace, rolling against Harry fluidly, his dancer’s body lithe and supple in Harry’s arms. “You passed out after you shot your load all over the back of that awful, awful sofa!”

Harry laughed against Louis’ mouth, then licking inside, deep and hungry, the memories blurring with the present day, sending him sky-high on a cloud of euphoria laced with bittersweet gratefulness. He was so grateful for the boy in his arms — in his life. Louis was his life. Harry’s entire world. How did he get so lucky?

“You taste like ass,” Louis said, breaking the kiss. 

“Hm,” Harry hummed, flipping them over so Louis lay breathless underneath him again. “Best arse I’ve ever tasted.”

“Uh-huh. So good you forgot all about the first time.” Louis tangled his fingers in Harry’s hair, pulling him down to kiss him again, hard, deep, like he  _ missed  _ him. Like kissing Harry was his fucking  _ job  _ or something. 

“Hey!” Harry objected, nudging himself deeper between Louis’ legs. “You forgot too.”

“Hm,” Louis hummed and opened his legs underneath Harry so that Harry’s hips slipped down and his cock rubbed up against the cleft in Louis’ arse, running along the sensitive skin between Louis’ balls and arse. “Nnngh,” Louis bit down on his own lip, eyes starting to glaze over again. “Hard to believe I forgot that mouth of  yours.”

“Want me to remind you?”

“I wish you would.”

Harry loved this boy. 

And his impeccable arse. 

Crawling down the bed, Harry pushed Louis’ legs wide open and shoved a pillow underneath him so that he could get at him better. At this angle it was a little harder to lick inside, it was messier this way too but the way it was harder to breath and the way that Louis’ leveraged himself, grinding against Harry’s entire face, with strong legs and feet planted deep into the soft mattress, made Harry feel a little used.

Harry  _ liked  _ feeling a little used. 

Tasting Louis again felt like coming home.  _ It’s only been 5 minutes, for Christ’s sake _ , Harry chastised himself. But then Louis yanked his hair and pushed down on his face and moaned like a sinner in church and  _ God _ . Harry grabbed for Louis’ cock and started jacking him intently, fucking the mattress below and it was hot and perfect and the whole world narrowed down to the wet feeling of hot sticky skin pressed against his face and the fluttering furl of Louis’ entrance teasing the tip of Harry’s tongue and it was hard to breathe and Harry just wanted to  _ hear  _ Louis  _ come _ . 

“Fuck! Harry!” Louis shouted up into the dim room, stars circling inside Harry’s head as Louis started to unravel. 

The sound of Louis coming undone pushed Harry further. He groaned as his own release built, the heat of it pooling in the center of him like a volcano building, thick and slow it circled in his low belly, spreading outward until he could feel it in his muscles, in every cell of his body. When he started to come Harry fucked his tongue as deep as he could inside his boyfriend and pushed his thumb into the slit of Louis’ cockhead, just this side of too rough. Just the way Louis liked it. And then Louis was falling over the edge, his thighs clamping around Harry’s head and his voice, harsh and thin, crying out a litany of curse words that sounded like a prayer, a whole fucking homily, to Harry. 

Harry pumped his hips into the mess below him while Louis rode out his orgasm. He licked over Louis’ hole like a kitten lapping at milk and slowly made his way up, limbs heavy like molten lava. He licked over Louis’ balls, rolling them between his lips, laving over them reverently. Louis shivered. 

“Harry…” he moaned, still rolling his hips into the empty air, aftershocks taking him apart in miniscule tremors. 

Harry licked up the softening line of Louis’ cock, catching drops of come with the tip of his tongue. The taste contrasted with the other one resting on his tongue and swirled together to create a new debauched flavor that his mouth only knew as Louis. Harry continued licking over the head of Louis’ cock, knowing Louis liked to be over stimulated almost as much as Harry and then he finished by gathering up some of the come on Louis’ chest into his mouth and kissing Louis, sharing the taste between them. Louis groaned like it was disgusting but Harry knew he liked it. He did. He loved tasting himself on Harry’s tongue, on his face, all over him. He liked to claim Harry like that — like he  _ owned  _ him. Then Louis was humming as their tongues chased the flavor and tangled softly, sensuously, until all that was left was a warm feeling of being safe, sated and so, so in love. 

“Love you,” Harry murmured against the side of Louis’ mouth. 

Louis smiled and ran his fingers through Harry’s hair. “I know.”

“Arse.”

“Again? You just finished--I’m gonna need a few minutes, babe,” Louis teased, sighing as Harry rolled off of him and lay alongside him again. 

“Shut up,” Harry said with absolutely no heat behind the words. 

The fan whirred above them and Harry finally started to cool down. He’d felt fevered all night, with Louis under him, taking up all of his energy and focus. Louis was the interminable spark, keeping Harry alight always. 

“We should…” Harry started, his words slurring, his mind too tired to continue. 

“Shower,” Louis finished. It was quiet for a moment before Louis continued, “Let’s just be gross and shower in the morning.”

“You always say that and then you get mad at me that I didn’t make you shower before sleep.”

“I know but I won’t this time.”

“You lie.”

“I know.” Louis patted Harry’s arm, rolling onto his side so he could snuggle up next to Harry. “But you love me.”

Harry pulled the soiled sheet over them, wincing as the wet spot ran up over his leg. Of course. He always got the wet spot. Gross. But he was just so tired. Two rounds with Louis, who was an  _ athlete _ , for God’s sake, always left him spent and too tired to really care about drying come and dirty sheets and cooling sweat that was going to reek in the morning. No, he was happy laying in all of it since it meant falling asleep next to Louis and waking up the next day with Louis next to him. 

“Harry?”

Harry’s eyes were shut and he could barely form words, so he settled for “Hm?”

“That was amazing. So good.” Louis sounded sleepy too. But Harry couldn’t confirm because his eyes weren’t working.

It was quiet again and Harry felt himself drifting down into the sweet, cool, shadow of sleep. As he was just about under he thought he heard Louis whisper, “You’ve gotten really good at that.”

“Hm?” Harry thought he asked, he couldn’t be sure, sleep was so, so lovely. 

“So much better than the first time.” Louis sounded far away. Far, far away. “And for the record…”

Louis’ voice was like a lullaby, lulling Harry to sleep, the dark curtains of consciousness folding around him in velvety softness, his limbs lifeless, his body melting into the mattress below. The warm, solid heat of Louis next to him like an anchor, keeping him tethered to earth. 

“...of course I’d remember you,” Louis whispered into Harry’s cooling skin, his words worming their way into Harry’s sleep soaked mind. “ _ And _ that mouth of yours.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!! xxoo
> 
> If you liked this and want to share on tumblr a rebloggable post can be found [here](http://a-writerwrites.tumblr.com/post/174536739235/did-i-louis-panted-around-the-sexiest-moan)


End file.
